Time
by Achitka
Summary: Promises were meant to be kept, but what if the Hero of Time isn't sure that's the best thing to do? Short Songfic based on the song Time by Sarah McLachlan Please Read and Review!


A songfic? Yeah well, I guess it was time to try out something new and different. So read, review and try _really hard_ not to laugh. Now that, that's out of my head…on to the next

I don't own Zelda, Sarah McLachlan, but I do own a house - Go me!

Time

by Achitka

* * *

**Link looked out over the field, the grass swayed quietly and he cherished the silence. He'd had so little of it since returning to Hyrule.**

_Time here,  
all but means nothing,_  
_just shadows that move across the wall  
They keep me company, But they don't ask of me_  
_They_ _don't say nothing at all_

**It was the same as it had been for hundreds of years. He turned and looked back at the castle. She wanted his answer. He didn't have one.**

_And I need just a little more silence  
And I need just a little more time_

**He tugged off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. He felt it again, the eyes that always seemed to watching. He knew why he would never be happy here, Link jut wasn't sure he'd be able to explain to the Princess. Being alone and on his own since leaving the Kokiri Forest, Link liked his solitude. Still he never felt more alone than when he was surrounded by a gaggle of courtiers.**

_But you send your thieves to me  
silently stalking me  
Dragging me into your wall_

**He had avoided coming back, but he said he would someday.**

_Would you give me no choice in this?  
I know you can't resist, trying reopen a sore _

**He pulled out the Ocarina and stared at it for a while. After a while, he sat down and played a song he had learned in Termina. Turning it over in his hands, he thought he really should return it for good this time. She had insisted it was his but, what if he didn't stay?**

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_

**Once they fought together. Sheik and the Hero of Time. Wisdom and Courage. That was then, a _then_ that thankfully had no chance of being.**

_If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

**He pulled out a small gold ring. It shined in the bright morning sunlight. Link was never even sure she had meant all the things she said. When she gave it to him, they were children and it was a token of a promise that they would meet again someday. Now though, it taken on another meaning.**

_You see love- a tight, thorny thread that you spin in a circle of gold  
You have me to hold me, a token for all to see  
captured to be yours alone_

**A promise made had to be kept right? Still….**

_And I need just a little more silence,  
and I just need a little more time_

**Just as beautiful as he remembered, but a Princess. He knew if he did this it couldn't last, they were just too different. He was very sure of that. He found palace life too stressful. He had no idea how to deal with all the politicking and had no wish to learn.**

_The courage to pull away  
there will be hell to pay  
the deeper you cut to the bone_

**Pompous Lords, with their wives, consorts….mistresses. It was a world he didn't understand and didn't want to be part of. Link also knew that if he did go back…he would never leave. He'd look into those beautiful blue eyes and be lost for good. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad, he thought briefly, but he knew better and almost angry he played Epona's song and waited.**

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone  
If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

**Epona approached and he held her muzzle to his face and said, "Why couldn't I have been born a horse?" The horse nickered and pushed him backward. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Children playing near the drawbridge drew his attention.**

_Time here,  
all but means nothing,  
just shadows that move across the wall _

**Opening his hat, he placed the Ocarina and the ring inside. When the children recognized him, he was greeted with intermittent shouts of "Play tag with us!" and "Please?"**

_They keep me company,  
but they don't ask of me  
they don't say nothing at all._

**He did play with them and late in the afternoon when the adults called them back, he stopped the oldest of the group. "There's something I need done, can I rely on you?" The boy nodded.**

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_

**"Take this to the castle. Show the guard this," he said handing him the letter of introduction Zelda had written for him so long ago, "and they'll let you into the castle." Link handed him the hat with the Ocarina and ring. "Give this package to the Princess Zelda. No one else." Again, the boy nodded. Link smiled. "Thanks."**

**"You're leaving? Are you coming back?"**

_If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

**He hopped up onto Epona and looked at the castle in the fading light. "Someday."**


End file.
